The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for avoiding a loss of prime on a feed tube of a spray bottle pump
Spray bottle pumps have difficulty functioning when the liquid level is low in the reservoir and the bottle is tipped off vertical to direct the spray at a desired target. When the spray bottle is tipped, the feed tube is no longer submerged and the prime on the pump is lost. Once the prime is lost, the bottle must be reoriented in the vertical orientation and the pump stroked several times in order to reestablish prime.
Patent Cooperation Treaty application PCT/US93/11105 by Evans et al which was published as international publication number WO 94/11114 discloses several solutions for avoiding loss of prime. One solution involves providing a repositionable feed tube, which can be oriented at an angle to accommodate tipping of the spray bottle. Another solution involves providing a repositionable spray head, which can be oriented at a desired angle while the spray bottle is maintained in a vertical orientation. Unfortunately, the solutions proposed in the Evans et al reference require modifications to be made to the spray bottle and the spray bottle pump.
What is required is a method and an apparatus for avoiding a loss of prime on a feed tube of a spray bottle pump which can be readily retrofit onto existing spray bottles.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for avoiding loss of prime on a feed tube of a spray bottle pump. The apparatus is a spray nozzle having a first body and a second body. The first body has a first end, a second end and a fluid passage that extends from the first end to the second end. The first end of the first body is adapted for attachment to a terminus of a fluid discharge passage of a spray bottle. The second body has a fluid discharge aperture. The second body is pivotally secured for omni-directional movement about the second end of the first body. The pivotal positioning of the second body relative to the first body changing the angular orientation of fluid discharge through the fluid discharge aperture, while permitting the spray bottle to be maintained in a substantially vertical orientation to maintain prime.
There are various ways in which the first end of the first body can be connected to a fluid discharge passage of a spray bottle pump. Beneficial results have been obtained when the first end of the first body is a male member which is insertable into the fluid discharge passage of the spray bottle. It is preferred that the male member be cylindrical and have at least one feed tube engaging radial projection which resists the first end of the body from being inadvertently withdrawn from fluid discharge passage during use.
There are various ways in which the second end of the body can be pivotally connected to the second body for omni-directional movement to permit a selective angular direction for fluid discharge. Beneficial results have been obtained when a ball joint is positioned at the second end of the first body and the second body has a socket. The first body is pivotally connected to the second body by coupling the ball joint of the first body with the socket of the second body.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for avoiding loss of prime on a feed tube of a spray bottle pump. A first step involves providing a spray nozzle substantially as described. A second step involves attaching the first end of the first body to a terminus of a fluid discharge passage of a spray bottle in place of a uni-directional spray nozzle. A third step involves adjusting the pivotal positioning of the second body relative to the first body to change the angular orientation of fluid discharge through the fluid discharge aperture, while permitting the spray bottle to be maintained in a substantially vertical orientation to maintain prime.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the method and apparatus, described above, as the relative angular positioning of the second body and the first body is increased, it becomes more difficult to maintain the same fluid flow as when the first body and the second body are aligned. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when a flexible conduit extends from the fluid passage at the second end of the first body to the fluid discharge aperture of the second body. The fluid flowing through the flexible conduit remains constant, regardless of the angular positioning of the second body relative to the first body.